FINALLY SHE BECAME A HYUUGA
by Bercelak
Summary: Mikan war immer noch dieselbe Mikan, die vor sechs Jahren in die Academy kam. Doch etwas hatte sich geändert. Sie liebte nun diesen Jungen, diesen Perversen Triebtäter, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ um sie bloß zu stellen. Trotzdem liebte sie ihn. NxM OS


FINALLY SHE BECAME A HYUUGA

THE BEGINNIG

Nervös und immer wieder herumrutschend, saß sie auf seinem Bett. Sie sah sich um und erblickte wohl das luxuriöseste Zimmer das sie je gesehen hatte. Als plötzlich die Tür aufging…

Eine Woche war inzwischen vergangen. Eigentlich konnte sie es nicht einmal jetzt glauben, aber es war passiert wie sie jeden morgen erleichtert feststellen durfte.

Aber am besten sollte man mit dieser Geschichte am Anfang beginnen. Nämlich wie vorhin erwähnt eine Woche zuvor.

FLASHBACK

Es war ein wunderschöner Freitag an der Alice Academy. Es schien heute alles wie immer zu sein. Natsume und Mikan stritten sich, obwohl beide bereits 16 Jahre alt waren.

„Ich sag's dir Jetzt zum letzten Mal! Ich heiße Mikan! MIKAN!!!", schrie Mikan wütend, wie jeden anderen Tag auch.

„Und ich sag's dir zum letzten Mal. Das ist mir egal, Pünktchen.", antwortete Natsume gelangweilt.

Ihr stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Sie schwieg, mit geballten Fäusten. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie er nur so kalt sein konnte! Niemand wusste es außer Hotaru und Koko.

//Und das obwohl ich ihn liebe…//, dachte sie jeden Tag aufs Neue. Und sie könnte losheulen.

Mikan war immer noch dieselbe Mikan, die vor sechs Jahren in die Academy kam. Doch etwas hatte sich geändert.

Sie liebte nun diesen Jungen, diesen Perversen Triebtäter, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ um sie bloß zu stellen.

Trotzdem liebte sie ihn. Sie kannte auch seine guten Seiten und sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er einfach heiß aussah.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal nur in Badeshorts gesehen.

Muskeln pur.

Ein Sixpack, feinster Art. Ganz und gar ein Luxus-Körper.

Das dachte jedenfalls Mikan damals und das war so ziemlich der Anfang ihrer Verliebtheit.

Nur niemand durfte es erfahren! Doch wie sollte sie es Koko verheimlichen, der ihre Gedanken lesen konnte? Natürlich… Selbstschutz, doch sie konnte nicht immer und überall ihr Alice aktivieren. Und ihre beste Freundin, Hotaru sah es ihr sofort an der Nasenspitze ab…

Folglich wussten es beide eine Woche später…

Aber zurück zum heutigen Tag.

Ruhe war eingekehrt, nachdem Jinno-sensei den Unterricht begonnen hatte.

Aber leider drifteten Mikans Gedanken immer wieder zu Natsume ab…

Dieser saß wie immer neben Luca und tat Augenscheinlich nichts. Doch auch er war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Seine kreisten um Mikan. Er liebte sie. Lange schon. Doch er hatte nie den Schritt gewagt es ihr zu beichten, oder einfach nur netter zu ihr zu sein. Sicher gab es auch bei ihm Momente in denen er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sich beinahe verraten hätte.

Zum Beispiel wurde er schnell eifersüchtig. Ja sogar auf Luca, der Anfangs in Mikan verliebt war, dann aber doch mit Hotaru zusammen kam, aber bitte fragt nicht wie das kam. Das wusste er nicht mal selbst, als Lucas bester Freund…

Aber endlich hatte Natsume einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte es ihr sagen und zwar noch heute.

Hastig riss er eine Seite aus seinem Heft und begann zu schreiben.

Nach zirka drei weiteren Anläufen gab er den gefalteten Zettel an Luca weiter.

Luca hatte ihn beobachtet. Sicherlich wusste er was er da tat.

‚Es wurde auch Zeit, nach vier Jahren…', dachte er seufzend.

Ohne Worte nahm er den Zettel und gab ihn zwinkernd an Hotaru weiter. Sie nahm in grinsend an und leitete ihn an Mikan weiter.

Leise bildete Mikan die Worte Von wem…? und sah Hotaru fragend an als sie ihn annahm und öffnen wollte. Doch ihre so genannte beste Freundin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte wieder dem Unterricht.

Ahnungslos öffnete sie das Blatt Papier in ihren Händen. Natsume verfolgte jede Bewegung von ihr und war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde.

= Hey, kleines Mädchen.

Triff mich heute nach dem Unterricht unter dem Kirschblütenbaum. Ich muss mit dir reden.

Und zwar alleine.

Hoffe du kommst, Mikan.

Natsume Hyuuga=

Sie lief knallrot an und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen.

‚Sicher sieht er mich gerade an…', dachte sie.

Wie recht sie doch hatte…

Der Unterricht war für Mikan jedenfalls gelaufen.

Was könnte Natsume Schrägstrich Perversling von ihr wollen? Sie peinigen? Ihren Schmerz verstärken den sie täglich empfand, wenn er sie ärgerte?

Jedenfalls würde sie hingehen. Der Brief hörte sich wenigstens etwas nett an. Er hatte sogar ihren Namen benutzt.

Natsume starrte sie an. Was würde sie denken? Würde sie kommen?

Aber wichtiger wäre folgende Frage: Empfindet sie dasselbe für mich?

Jetzt wurde er unsicher. Und das merkte auch Luca.

Er legte eine seiner Hände auf seine Schulter und flüsterte wissend:

„Du schaffst das. Zieh das gefälligst durch… Ein Natsume Hyuuga kneift nicht."

Natsume sah ihn nicht mal verwundert an. Natürlich wusste er alles… Er lächelte Luca kurz zu und nickte nur.

Schnell wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf Mikan, die sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Die nächsten Stunden rannen an den beiden vorbei, schneller als erwartet. Sie wurden schließlich von der Klingel erlöst.

„Mikan? Kommst du mit nach Central Town?", fragte Yuu lächelnd.

„Ich hab was zu erledigen, also lieber ein ander Mal.", erwiderte sie verlegen und verließ die Klasse.

Natsume war jedoch schneller als sie gewesen. Er war nach dem Klingeln sofort auf gesprungen und raus gegangen.

Er ließ sich unter jenem Baum nieder und hoffte auf ihr kommen.

Heute hatte Natsume nicht einmal seinen Manga mit.

Mikan lief ohne Umwege zu diesem Kirschblütenbaum um ihn zu treffen. Sie war eben zu neugierig…

Schon von weitem sah sie ihn dort sitzen ohne Manga und definitiv wach!

Gutes Zeichen also!

„Natsume!", rief sie ihm zu.

Erleichtert hob er den Kopf und atmete aus.

„Was willst du von mir?", lächelte sie und setzte sich zu ihm.

Er genoss ihre nähe, aber er musste zum Punkt kommen.

„Mit der Ruhe. Also ich muss dir etwas… s-sagen…", stotterte er.

Natürlich lief das ganze nicht ohne eine rötliche Gesichtsfärbung seinerseits ab…

Naiv wie sie war, durchschaute sie die Situation natürlich nicht…

Sie sah ihn nur wartend und etwas verwundert an.

Natsume entging das nicht und beschloss es schnell und schmerzlos zu machen.

„Verdammt, Mikan! Ich liebe dich!", schrie er fasst.

Zu seinem Glück war um sie herum nichts los…

Dort saß Mikan nun. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, puterrot im Gesicht und völlig überrumpelt.

„W-Wie… Ich…", konnte oder wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben?

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er nun und blickte weg von ihr.

Er wusste es. Sie wollte ihn nicht. Die ganzen vier Jahre, in denen er sie geliebt hatte, hatte er sich etwas vorgemacht, gehofft sie würde genauso fühlen wie er…

Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Er liebte sie? Der Natsume Hyuuga, Special Star und Schwarm aller Mädchen liebte sie? Mikan Sakura, anfänglicher No Star, der es doch noch zum Double gebracht hat?

Warme Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu rollen.

Jetzt endlich hatte sie die Gewissheit. Es war keine Einseitige Liebe. Natsume erwiderte ihre Gefühle.

Mikan warf sich in seine Arme. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lag in seinem Schoß.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Natsume!", schluchzte sie.

Konnte es wahr sein? Seine erste und einzige Liebe lag in seinen Armen.

Zuerst ganz verwirrt blickte er das Mädchen an ihm an, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Doch dann realisierte er die Situation und umarmte sie sanft, aber drückte sie an sich.

„Ich bin so froh…", lächelte Mikan und weinte ihre Freudentränen.

„Warum weinst du dann, Mikan?", flüsterte er sanft.

„Weil ich so glücklich bin, Natsume.", aber dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas.

Sie ließ ihn los und wies in zurück.

„Die werden mich töten, das geht nicht… Permy wird…", zitterte sie als sie zurück wich.

Sie wusste was dieser Fanclub machen konnte wenn er wollte.

Natsume dachte schon sie hätte ihn nur verarscht. Er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Glaubst du wenn Permy dir was antun würde, könnte ich einfach so zusehen? Die wären schneller verkokelt als du Howalon sagen könntest…", grinste er frech.

„W-wirklich?", fragte sie und nun kam ihr wieder alles einfacher vor.

„Sicher!"

Nun lächelte sie wieder, aber schwieg und lehnte sich an Natsumes Schulter.

Die Zeit verstrich und im nu war es dunkel geworden. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, was die folge hatte das Mikan eingedöst war.

Natsume lächelte und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch.

Langsam schritt er auf das Wohnheim zu und wanderte über die Nächtlichen Schulgründe.

Manchmal wurde die Dunkelheit durch ein Glühwürmchen unterbrochen.

‚Die hätten ihr sicher gefallen…', dachte er.

Er trat in das Gebäude und schlich durch die Gänge zu ihrem Zimmer, das wie er sich gedacht hatte, unverschlossen war.

Mikan wachte auf, als Natsume sie gerade auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte.

„Natsume…?", fragte sie Müde.

„Schlaf jetzt. Morgen hol ich dich hier ab, erstes Date, weißt du?", grinste er.

„Okay…", errötete sie.

„Um 9:00 bin ich da.", und schon verließ er ihr Zimmer.

Mikan stand wankend noch einmal auf um sich Bettfertig zu Machen und fiel fünf Minuten später in einen erholsamen, tiefen Schlaf.

Die nächste Woche verlief schnell. Natsume musste Sumire einmal zurechtweisen. Doch sie verstand bald dass sie Natsume abschreiben konnte. Auch der rest des Fanclubs musste dies wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Luca und Hotaru waren froh, dass die beiden endlich bekannt hatten, was sie schon längst wissen sollten.

Diverse Dates folgten, wie zum Beispiel ein Ausflug nach Central Town. So kam es auch zu ihrem ersten Kuss und weitere folgten, immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.

Doch dann passierte folgendes:

Mikan hatte auf Natsumes Rat hin doch angefangen ihre Zimmertüre zu verschließen.

Und wie es kommen musste, verlor Mikan ihre Schlüssel…

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Trotzdem trafen sich Mikan und Natsume, am späten Nachmittag unter ihrem Kirschblütenbaum, als es kurz trocken blieb.

Doch ehe die beiden es sich versahen, begann es wieder heftig zu regnen.

„Komm ich bring dich noch in dein Zimmer!", rief Natsume, während er mit Ihr im Schlepptau zum Wohnheim lief.

„Okay!", lächelte sie.

Aber als sie triefend nass vor ihrem Zimmer, suchte und suchte sie. Doch ihr Schlüssel war weg!

Natsume stand noch neben ihr und beobachtete sie.

Er seufzte als sie sich angepisst umdrehte.

„Meine Schlüssel! Sie sind weg…", rief sie.

„Beruhige dich… Du kannst heute bei mir schlafen…", sagte er.

Sie errötete und nickte nur leicht, woraufhin unser Natsume ihre Hand schnappte und sie mit zu seinem Zimmer zog. Plötzlich fand sie sich in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer wieder.

Natsume war schnell in sein Schlafzimmer verschwunden und nun saß sie alleine in dort.

Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er zurück.

„Hier! Geh ins Bad und dusch dich, bevor du dich erkältest.", sagte er rot um die Nase, als er ihr ein T-Shirt zuwarf.

„Öhm… Okay.", zögerte sie.

Doch sie stand auf und verschwand im Bad.

Schnell zog sie sich die nasse Uniform aus. Sogar die Unterwäsche war nass. Sorgfältig wusch sie ihren Slip im Waschbecken und legte ihn dann zur Seite, zum trocknen.

Mikan stellte sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche und wusch sich ihre Haare mit seinem Shampoo.

Sie beeilte sich.

Entspannt stieg sie wieder heraus und trocknete sich ab. Das T-Shirt war für sie eher ein Kleid.

Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass Natsume einen Föhn besaß…

Diesen nutzte sie sogleich um ihren jetzt ‚frischen' Slip zu trocknen und danach ihre langen Haare.

In all den Jahren hatte sie sie nie schneiden lassen. Ja Okay. Stirnfransen schon, aber sonst nicht.

Fertig und wieder trocken gelegt, ging sie zurück zu ihm.

„Ich… bin fertig.", lächelte sie und ging zu ihm.

„Dann geh ich jetzt.", doch er sah sie nicht an und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Du kannst im Schlafzimmer warten…", sagte er noch, bevor er verschwand.

Nun saß Mikan alleine da.

Warum hatte er sie nicht angesehen? Sah sie mit offenen Haaren etwa so schrecklich aus?

Sie verstand es jedenfalls nicht.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ging auf.

Nervös blickte Mikan auf um Natsume zu erblicken.

Er trug dunkle Shorts und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Er sah so heiß aus…

Sie verwirrten sich gegenseitig. Er sah immer heiß aus egal was er trug. Und sie hatte immer solche kurzen Röcke an und jetzt nur ein T-Shirt an das den grossteil ihrer Schenkel entblößte.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr, du mich aus der Fassung bringst, Mikan?", flüsterte er.

„W-Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. Was soll das heißen?

Er kam auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück und saß nun in der Mitte seines Bettes.

„Natsume?", flüsterte sie nervös.

Doch er antwortete nicht. Kam immer näher.

„Hey, letztendlich bin ich auch nur ein Mann…", gab er zu, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie auf den Schoß.

Mikan klammerte sich knallrot an sein Shirt und ließ sich von ihm umarmen.

„Hattest du Angst vor mir?", grinste er.

„Nein du, Hentai…", log sie.

„Wirklich?", ärgerte er sie.

Er zog ihr Gesicht an seines und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich.

Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. So hatte es sich noch nie angefühlt wenn sie sich geküsst hatten. Es war viel fordernder als sonst, aber sie genoss es.

Sie liebte ihn und das Gefühl wenn sie seine warme haut auf ihrer spürte.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und ihre Seite entlang. Das hatte er gemeint…

Sie waren schließlich und endlich 16. Ein wunder das sie es überhaupt solange aushalten konnten.

Doch bevor sie es sich versah, lag er schon auf ihr.

Natsume, dachte nicht mehr, wollte nur mehr sie.

„Natsume…", hauchte sie, während seine Küsse über ihren Hals wanderten.

„Ich liebe dich…", seufzte er.

Sie zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus und ließ ihren Blick gierig über seine Muskeln wandern.

Nun gaben sich seine Hände nicht mehr mit ihrem Rücken zufrieden…

Er fuhr über die innen Seite ihrer Schenke.

Sie konnten sich beide nicht mehr halten.

Natsume schlief in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal mit Mikan …

…und sie würden es nie vergessen…

--x--

Jahre später…

--x--

Heute endete eine schöne Zeit…

…aber eine noch viel schönere begann.

„Mikan!"

Natsume zog das braunhaarige Mädchen aus dem überfüllten Saal.

„Natsume? Was ist den los?", lachte sie.

Es waren drei Jahre vergangen. Immer wieder gab es Höhen und Tiefen in der Beziehung der beiden.

Natsume war immer noch ein Unruhestifter und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus um seine Mikan zu ärgern. Aber nun war wirklich nur mehr alles Spaß.

Und Mikan hütete seit wenigen Wochen ein kleines Geheimnis…

Doch heute sollte sich wieder etwas ändern…

„Hier!", etwas rot um die Nase, warf er ihr eine kleine Schachtel zu.

„Huch? Was ist…", doch sie brach ab als sie den Inhalt erblickte.

„Heiratest du mich wenn wir aus dieser scheiß Anstalt raus sind?", lächelte er und sah sie an.

Mikan rannen schon wieder warme Tränen vom Gesicht. Aber nicht nur wegen diesem Antrag…

Als er das sah lächelte er sanft. Er kannte sie schon lange genug um zu wissen was das hieß.

„Ja! Ich will deine Braut sein!", rief sie und stürzte in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich.", lächelte er.

„Ja, aber ich muss dir noch was sagen…", lächelte sie zaghaft.

Er sah sie verwirrt an und schwieg.

„Ich… b-bin schwanger…", flüsterte sie.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte es nicht fassen!

Er drückte sie noch fester an sie.

„Das ist wunderbar… DU bist wunderbar!", lachte er.

Doch nun hatte er die Tränen in den Augen.

Plötzlich hörte man es Johlen und Klatschen!

Der gesamte Abschlussjahrgang, hatte die beiden beobachtet und alles mitbekommen!

Total rot im Gesicht drehten sich die beiden um.

Mikan sah Hotaru und winkte ihr zu.

„Ich werde heiraten, Hotaru!", rief sie glücklich.

Sie bekam ein so seltenes, warmes lächeln von ihr geschenkt.

Das war besser als alles andere!

Und nur wenige Monate später stand Mikan mit sichtbar gewachsenem Bauch neben Natsume, vor einem Altar.

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen", lächelte der Priester und schlug sein Buch zu.

Er umarmte seine Braut und…

…mit diesem Kuss…

…besiegelten Natsume und Mikan…

…ihre hoffentlich ewig anhaltende Liebe…

THE END


End file.
